The Bachelor
by WalyaNaylaKayla
Summary: Derrick Harrington is this season's bachelor. Watch as he finds his ultimate love within these 24 girls.


Prologue

Imagine it's a couple months later, around February and March. You're trying on your new little black dress (Audrey Hepburn is totally in now) and you're wondering if that cute guy you met at the mall- the one who _doesn't _have a girlfriend-will ever call you. You turn on your TV out of boredom and watch that popular reality show as you strip out of your cute outfit- when the hottest guy you've ever seen appears, on TV of course. He's proposing to a girl who's obviously smitten, I mean who wouldn't be. _She probably doesn't even know how lucky she is_. These kinds of girls, the pretty preppy ones from 9021 _whatever_- never do. Of course you would be a much better fit for this show.

_Maybe next season._

Twenty four girls. One bachelor.

Who. Will. He. Choose.

* * *

**EPISODE 1 **

Derrick Harrington tousled his freshly cut blond hair and smirked. He had just arrived at the Bachelor Mansion, ten minutes before the 24 girls who would fight to the death for him, were expected to pull up in the limos. The uptight shit Chris Plovert was pissed, but there was nothing he could do about it. After all, he was dealing with Derrick Harrington.

Derrick was the heir to Harrington Inc. a company that had ranked number one on the Fortune 500 list every year since he was born. His dad was one of the most powerful men in the country. Derrick had learned at a young age that he could do no wrong and could basically get anything he ever wanted obtained simply by request.

All it took for Derrick to get on the popular reality show was a drunken dare from his best friend Cam, and a phone call.

Thank god too since he had already banged his way through every hot chick in Westchester and their moms. Derrick was tired of the mundane booty call and realized that if he went on the Bachelor twenty-four girls would practically be handed to him.

"Are you ready to meet the love of your life?" Bachelor host Chris Plovert joined him at the front of the mansion acting like they were old friends. Derrick laughed at the change in his friendly demeanor minutes after shouting at him for being a 'man whore bastard'. Hidden cameras can really change a person.

"Definitely Chris. I just know I'll find my soul mate here." Derrick replied. Chris flinched but his easy grin returned quickly.

"Well then, I'll leave you to finding her. Best of luck." The first limo pulled up and Chris disappeared into the set. Stupid little fuck.

As the first limo pulled up Derrick fixed his jacket and played with his cuff links. Not because he was nervous, in fact Derrick was anything but. He just knew girls loved that insecure bullshit.

The first girl walked out.

She was blonde and tall with a great body. She wore a long red cocktail dress and had her hair down in long ringlets. Her eyes were wide and blue, she was probably one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. In the top ten definitely.

She strode confidently towards him with a coy smile. "Hi, I'm Skye. It's _so_ good to finally meet you." Derrick smirked.

"So, I'm a dancer, and I think the way somebody dances shows a lot about themselves. Do you want to dance a bit?" Fuck yes.

"Okay."

Skye put his hands on her waist and they swayed for a couple of seconds before he ended it. Derrick didn't want to fuck up the timing and have to meet her for the second time. The girls were supposed to get 15-30 seconds with him max.

"I'll see you inside." Derrick promised and checked out her ass as she walked away.

The next girl to come out was a blonde named Heidi with thick straight hair going down to her waist and a huge rack. Following Heidi was Kristin who wore a forest green dress and had her shiny blonde hair in a side braid. She came out with a soccer ball and was surprisingly good from what he could tell, even with her dress on.

Next was a girl named Ana who looked like she should be in a PacSun advertisement. She had long wavy dark hair, big sea blue or green- he couldn't tell- eyes and a fit body. She wore a strapless multicolored striped dress that went down to her ankles.

"Callipygian, Osculator, Magnanimous." The cute girl said.

Derrick smiled. Smart girls were hot, sure, but they were too cocky. "Nice to meet you... Callie?" The girl laughed.

"My name is Ana, I'm a student at the University of Southern California. I just wanted you to know what I'm leaving in exchange to be here."

"As in an education?" He asked playing along.

"Precisely."

"Well as I always say, education never takes a break." Ana eyed him curiously.

"Okay, well, see you inside."

Once Ana was safely in the mansion a black heel stepped out of the limo. Out came an elegant young women in a navy dress that stopped at the knees and with straps crossed around her chest and went around her neck. Her dark brown hair was curly and she had a golden brown headband on. She walked towards him gracefully and grinned. "I'm Blair Waldorf. It's nice to meet you."

Derrick could tell immediately that she was one of those charming debutante types when he smelled her perfume. It was the same kind his mother wore.

She was the first to pull away from their hug and he wondered if she was trying to leave him wanting more.

After Blair came Nina Callas with boobs that looked like melons, and a nice girl named Becca who was lacking in the brains department. After Becca was a blonde named Victoria. She wore a pink dress that went to her knees and introduced herself confidently.

Then a gorgeous blonde girl stepped out. She wore a coral chiffon dress and had her hair in an up do. She grinned nervously as she walked towards him.

"Hi, I'm Allie Abbott."

"It's nice to meet you Allie."

"It's nice to meet you too. So I have this tattoo on my thumb," She showed me her thumb which had half of a heart on it. "And I'm waiting to find the guy who completes my heart before I finish the tattoo. I was wondering... what if it's you?" That was smooth. Derrick would have to use that one sometime.

"We'll have time to find out." Derrick winked at her and she went on her way.

Derrick was nine beautiful girls in and the night was just beginning. God must love him.

The last girl in the first limo came out. She was wearing all black from her dress to her shoes. Her unruly brown hair was down and all over the place. Her eyes had a mischievous glint to them. "Layne Abeley. And the pleasure is most certainly yours."

Derrick didn't know what to think of Layne. But as soon as his curiosity of the strange girl came, it left once the second limo pulled up.

* * *

I wanted to have all the girls to be introduced in this chapter but I knew the next week would be crazy for me so I decided to just update now. The next chapter will probably be way longer since it will have the intro's of the next 12 girls (who are pretty important people) and the cocktail party (possibly part of the rose ceremony.) Who do you like? You'll be able to vote girls off in the next chapter. **Two votes to the first person to tell me where Allie Abbott's meeting with Derrick was from.**

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed the last 'chapter' (which I will be deleting soon). I loved getting to talk to some of you and to write about some of your characters.

I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
